Metropolis Season One
by Dex-El of Krypton
Summary: Smallville showed us how a farmboy became The Man of Steel. You've seen the man become the legend. Now as Superman's story has begun, watch it unfold. Smallville season 11 renamed to Metropolis. Clark/Lois


Prologue

The year is 2013. Metropolis is thriving and like everyday The Daily Planet's globe was spinning.

In the office of The Daily Planet's Editor Perry White, the loud voice of The Planet's star reporter Lois Lane could be heard, "I'm the one who said 2012 would be just another Y2K scare and I was right. White if there's a scandal in the Pentagon yours truly will be the one to find it."

The Pulitzer winner stepped out of the Chief's office with a victorious smile. She adjusted her glasses and walked through the bullpin.

A man called out, "Miss Lane, seven calls from the State Department, confirmation on your flight to Jordan, fruit basket from the Dalai Lama, and Clark's at the deli, he wants to know if you want pastrami or roast beef." And he handed her the flowers.

Lois huffed and handed back the flowers to the assistant, "Clak would forget his head if it wasn't attached to his necktie." and made her way to the elevator.

The assisstant said, "Well, there's something else."

"Yes?"

He stepped aside in the eleveator and handed Lois a newspaper.

Lois stared at the headline wide-eyed, "Lex Luthor Announces Run For Presidency"

Lois complained as she stepped out of the elevator, "Luthor's making a play for Oval Office and White has me playing dodge ball with armchair quarterbacks at the Pentagon? I can't believe it."

Lois walks to her offical partner unoffical husbad's desk only to hear a whoosh and notice his glasses on the table and the chair spinning.

Lois stares at the empty desk when she hears a man yell, "News plane lost power! It's heading straight for The Daily Planet!"

Lois turns her head to watch a reporter running for the exit.

As everyone ran down the stairs to the exit Lois ran up the stairs calling behind her, "Olsen!"

She climbed the stairs before calling out to the young intern again.

Lois makes it to the window looking out across Metropolis, she says the Jimmy, "You better be getting every pixel of this."

A man beside her yelled, "Look, up at the sky!"

Lois gave a discreet smile as she watched a red blur streak across the window.

Suddenly the doomed newsplane changes course.

Lois could see The Man of Steel carry off the plane to safety.

The employees of The Daily Planet cheered as everyone's hero saved the day once again.

As everyone is going back to work Lois hears a voice behind her ask, "What did i miss?"

Lois turned to see "Smallville" walk up to her and Jimmy, straightning up his tie and pushing up his glasses.

The young intern asked, "You didn't miss Superman save that plane from crashing into The Planet did you Mr. Kent."

Clark's eyes widen at the adolecent, "A plane almost hit us? Gee Whiss."

Jimmy asked, "Where were you Mr. Kent?"

Clark looked up at Lois, "Well I had a Milkshake before work and I needed the bathroom."

Jimmy said, "Talk about bad timeimg Mr. Kent."

Lois smiled at Jimmy, "That's the thing about Smallville." She gave her secret husand a discret smile, "He's never around when things get interesting."

Clark Kent looked at Lois Lane-Kent and winked, "Nice to know you care Miss Lane."

* * *

><p><strong>Like alot of people, Smallville ending has broken my heart. This show has gotten me through the last ten years. At times it was only the thought of the next new episode that got me up in the morning. I am sadden to see my favorite show come to an end. The last season was beautifully done. The last two episodes in preticular were wonderful. Seeing Jonthan hand Clark the iconic suit in the last episode brought tears to my eyes. <strong>

**In these last weeks i've continplated how would i go on without looking forward to an new season. Like the people in the show Clark inspired me to be better than i am. So the night before the last episode I decided i would keep the show alive myself. Many people laughed at this but i'm gonna put my heart and soul into this story. Its all I have left.**

**Now that the introduction is passed, explanation. Metropolise Season 1 is based in 2013 giving Clark enough time to become known as Superman. I considered calling this Smallville season 11 but seeing how they are no longer in Smallville i settled on Metropolise season 1.**

**At this time the cast list consist of Clark, Lois, Oliver, Jimmy Olsen, Perry White, and Cat Grant. I will be changing Cat's personality from that of a Single Mom liberal to the Couger of Lois and Clark and comic lore. Hope it will not offend anyone. Chloe will make frequent guest apperance. Maybe bring Lana back for an episode or two. But not permant. I loved the character of Tess and her death sadden me. I was proud she died protecting Clark's secret from Lex so i will bring her back in some compasity. She wouldn't come back to life and will not be cloned.**

**This season will consist of The Justice League growing. You will see the more iconic members of The Justice League. The villans will consist of Lex Luthor, Mongul of Warworld, and return of such villans as Metallo, Maxima, Parasite, and Live Wire.**

**Like Oliver and Chloe got married in secrete so did Clark and Lois. So not to draw attention to Lois's attraction to Superman.**

**Oh and before i forget i do not own Smallville. If I did season 11 would be on the way to television this fall. Lana would have died in season 5 instead of Jonathan, and I would be married to Lois Lane.**

**Thank you. I hope you enjoy the story and please review. Feedback and suggestions would be appreciated.**

**Thanks again**

**Dex-El**


End file.
